The treatment of waste materials from residential and business areas so as to recover any valuable materials and to reduce the volume of nonvaluable waste is a large problem in the world, and is becoming a larger problem as the population increases. One form of waste management is to incinerate all waste to reduce the waste materials physical volume thus creating ash. In more recent times it has been recognized that some valuable materials can be recovered from the waste before transforming it into ash. An application, filed on Jul. 26, 1996, Ser. No. 08/686,765; entitled "An Improved Process For Processing Ash", is commonly owned with this application which describes and claims a system for treating waste material to recover values therefrom.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a process designed specifically to recover ferrous values from municipal waste. It is another object of this invention to provide a process involving magnetic attraction forces to assist in recovering ferrous values from municipal waste. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed descriptions which follow.